Of Sabres, Swords and Dragon Claws
by Nalledia
Summary: Lone, exiled and wanted Khajiit Jo'Rakha suddenly finds himself in the company of a hunted dragon. Faced with the choice to help her, or to clear himself of all his crimes, he must choose a path. But, all is not as it seems with Jo'Rakha... A writing challenge with Bajazzo.


The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim

Fanfiction

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Skyrim or any of the NPCs, Quests or game dialog. The rest of the characters are mine. Enjoy and please review!**

**A/N:** Ok, another Khajiit one-shot thingie. Blame Bajazzo for this one, and you can go have a look-see at the one I set for her on her profile, there's a link to her page on my profile. You know you want to read her work, and leave a review. Same here, when you're done. I must say, it was a helluva challenge to write this one, considering that I wasn't too sure about what I would be writing, but here it is, and I think it turned out ok. For those confused, this is written in the Khajiit's version of first person. To those who haven't played any of the Elder Scrolls games, Khajiit are a cat-race and often refer to themselves in third person, calling themselves by their own names or 'third person' personal pronouns instead of I, me, my etc. I hope that made sense… if not, read on and you'll know. I suppose I technically didn't follow Bajazzo's conditions, but this is kinda how it ended, with 29 words over :3 :). Enjoy, and again, it's just for fun, like the spoof I did, and take it like that, so there are probably inconsistencies. Also, I have the Dragon Language in here, so have a look at the translations (although I have tried to translate most in the piece itself). Lastly, this Khajiit has been living alone for a while, so to put it nicely, he has definitely been blessed by Sheggorath, or the Cyrodiilic Sheogorath; Mehrrunz is Mehrunes Dagon. Enjoy, and review! Please:p

Gaaahhh! Jo'Rakha must be famous in the white-cold land, where the furless-tailless ones live. The Nords in Skyrim they call themselves and their cold, cold land. Jo'Rakha has lived alone for many moons, or moonses. Depends on his thinking. And the two moons. But this Jo'Rakha, hee-hee, he leaves his land – his warm land, with golden sands – Elsweyr, we call it, to come here for the traders and caravans. But the Nords didn't buy from him, they took from him, and then Jo'Rakha took what Jo'Rakha needed, and now the Nords all know he has dark, Dwemer-metal fur and black mane. Uhh, perhaps it is dark, golden fur and the black mane, for the tailless ones. He must be famous, this Jo'Rakha. They all look for him. Bah! They will never find him! Never! Not while this Jo'Rakha lives high in the tall hills, the cold hills in this hole in the side – here is a forgotten place, a warm place for his fire and Jo'Rakha has all the food Jo'Rakha needs – the trolls are difficult to kill, yes, and the deer are fast, but the long-tooth cats leave him alone: they hunt with him sometimes, or leave him meat. Jo'Rakha is friends with the long-tooth cats, and they with Jo'Rakha. This one sighs, and makes sure his fire is warm, but wood is difficult to find so high. Water is easy; it is white and all around. Jo'Rakha must make his dinner now, some deer from the long-tooth cats. It isn't very tasty; Jo'Rakha can't find many spices here, but it is good food, and it keeps him alive. But today… oh! Today Jo'Rakha doesn't have calm day, quiet day. Well, that day was yesterday, and he will tell the tale.

Jo'Rakha was making food, yes? Well, he ate, and went outside and left some of the organs elsewhere for the long-tooth cats, so they don't come to Jo'Rakha's cave. He doesn't like visitors much. At all, ever. Not if Jo'Rakha could help it. They were loud, and made his thoughts go away, like this one's breath in the mornings and nights. Jo'Rakha just walked into his cave, when he heard CRASH! BANG! And this Khajiiti's world shuddered! It shivered and shook this one, and he stumbles, falling yes! Jo'Rakha turns, and Jo'Rakha sees a giant Argonian. Not the same as most, no, not this one: this one is big, leather-colors and hide-colors, and no arms, but other big claws, thin skin and thin bones, and crawls on fours, like the Pahmar and Pahmar-raht of Elsweyr. "Haaaa! What?! Can this Jo'Rakha not be alone?"

The big-crawling Argonian blinks at Jo'Rakha, and he keeps scolding: he has anger at this big lizard. "Idiot Argonian! Leave Jo'Rakha, he doesn't want you here!"

The lizard blinked again. "_Hmm Kaaz_, I do not understand you. Who is Jo'Rakha?" the big-flying Argonian is she, Jo'Rakha heard. This one turned around, and stoked his dying fire. All the wind the she-flying Argonian made was killing his only warm thing. This Jo'Rakha doesn't like that, no he doesn't! He hissed at the flying Argonian, at his fire! Why? Is Mehrrunz playing with him? The Kitten always liked to play with this Khajiiti…. "_Kaaz_?" the she-Argonian said.

Jo'Rakha hisses at flying-Argonian, turning and letting his claws come. "Jo'Rakha? _Jo'Rakha_? _This_ one is Jo'Rakha!" he hisses again, pointing at him, claws and paws on his chest. Idiot she-lizard! "Leave, she-Argonian! Jo'Rakha has no place for you! He must already suffer alone!"

"_Mm_..." hums? She hums?! "Argonian? What is that?"

Hands on hips, Jo'Rakha watches she-lizard crawl in deeper to _his_ cave. _His_ home! "Argonian. Like you, but more like me. Without wings, with arms. Walks like Khajiiti, not crawl like you. Why does this Argonian crawl?"

Jo'Rakha hisses, steps back as flying-crawling-Argonian growls. "I am _Dovah_, Dragon, not Argonian!" that… _dragon…_ moves. "_Kaaz_?"

"What?" Jo'Rakha must prepare for nightfall. It is cold at night in the tall, white hills. Mountains, he remembers the tailless ones say. He stops, hearing tailless ones shouting lower on the mountain. What are they doing so high? "_Kaaz_, Jo'Rakha, can I stay here, hide? _Muz, ahrk fahliil –_ men and elves are hunting me. Please, _Kaaz_, Jo'Rakha, I do not wish to _dir_, to die."

Jo'Rakha stops his work. He must think, but he knows his answer. He knows the Hunt, and the Hunted. He doesn't wish it on another. "Gahh… Yes, yes. Stay… _Dov_? _Dovah_!"

"You may call me _Dovah,_ or _Dov_, but I prefer Aazbriidun; and thank you, Jo'Rakha."

Jo'Rakha listens as… Aazbriidun moves deeper in, and he brings wood closer for the dead fire. "Yes, yes…" he says, this Jo'Rakha, trying to light the fire again.

"_Ka- _Jo'Rakha, may I assist?"

This one looks up. "How? You cannot make fire!"

She-dragon bares her teeth – Jo'Rakha thinks she smiles. "Watch," she moves closer to his fire. "_YOL!_"

"Eee-oooowwwwww!" Jo'Rakha falls: this flying-Argonian makes fire! She breathes in this air and breathes out this hot, orange fire! He pats his fur, almost on fire, but not yet. _Why?! Why must Mehrrunz play so hard with this Khajiiti? Is it because he is so like Sheggorath?_ "It is a word for fire?" this one asks, standing as the fire makes him warm, like the sands in Elsweyr. Aazbriidun nods, and she moves, curling like a Khajiiti by the little fire. "Why is that one," Jo'Rakha motions her, "here, in this cold, hard land? And why do the tailless ones search for you?"

She moves again. "Jo'Rakha, _Kaaz_ –"

"What is _Kaaz_?"

"Khajiit," she nods at this one. "I am a young _dov_ still, as my fellow _dovaae_, dragons, and I, are immortal, and stand outside of time. I wanted to see the land my _fron,_ kin, have left behind when the _joorre,_ mortals, rebelled. I was not yet even an egg then, and this land – _Keizaal_, Skyrim – was much spoken of. I flew here, thinking the people would not be so advanced in weapons, so _bruniik_, so…"

"Dangerous?" Jo'Rakha offered.

"No – yes – but savage, also," she-dragon shakes her head slowly. Jo'Rakha wonders how many live to see another day with her long, sharp teeth. "They do not _tinvaak_ as they once did. They seem caught in wars with each other – too busy _dir, ahrk krii_ _wah_ _tinvaak. _Too busy dying and killing to talk."

This one nods. "Yes, they fight against the Altmer, and the elven dominion. That is all Jo'Rakha knows, and he knew that a long time ago. He forgets when he learnt this." Jo'Rakha pokes his fire. _Their_ fire.

"I flew to an old dragon burial place, where my _fron_ were buried when they were hunted by the _Dovahkiinne_ and their men. I did not think a village would stand over it now. The _joorre_ think of the _dov_ as enemies. We were, once, but I did not come for _sos uv suleyk_, blood or power. I wanted to see the land of my _dova fron_…."

"So that is why she is here, and why the tailless ones chase her," this Jo'Rakha says, thinking. Perhaps, when they can, that Aazbriidun can take him with to her land, away from the tailless ones. He will be alone, yes, but free from the tailless ones. Aazbriidun nods, and they sit in silence. It is nice for Jo'Rakha – he doesn't like to talk much to others. After a while, he sees the she-dragon sleeps. Perhaps, if he turned her in to the tailless ones, they would leave him alone. But to betray other? Jo'Rakha wonders if he can do that. If he does, he won't live in these cold hills again – he won't ever be hungry for days again – he won't be alone – he will find another Khajiiti to share his life with. Or will he? If he betrays this she-flier-Argonian, then he cannot live with himself. The tailless ones will kill her, that he knows. They will kill him, too, if they find him. Jo'Rakha knows he cannot do either, but if this one does neither, he cannot have a good life. _Like this one once did_,_ long, long ago before this cold land and the tailless ones hunted him,_ Jo'Rakha thinks. But he cannot decide after all this, now and here. He must sleep, this one must, and then this… _Kaaz_… will decide.

This Khajiiti didn't remember falling asleep. He slept well for the first time since… _This one doesn't remember._ He stretches, and opens his eyes. Hisses, and scrambles back. _What is this? What is that?_ This Jo'Rakha suddenly remembers: that one is Aazbriidun, and she came to see her land, and was hunted. Jo'Rakha snarled, thinking of these cowardly tailless ones. He will show them. _They_ will show them. His fire was dying, and this one adds some fuel, but his fingers won't hold the flint. He remembers her word. _Yol._ Fire leaves his mouth, and he realises this new power. He is like the dragon, so the dragon must be like him. This Jo'Rakha, this _Kaaz_ of Elsweyr, will change this world, with this _dova_, and he will do that by learning her tongue, and he will let her and her kin stay here, in peace, with the people. He will show that it is possible. But first, he must learn, this one must understand why, and how. And what he learns, this Jo'Rakha, he will teach those who want to learn. This _Kaaz_ will change the world, he will! He will help this dragon with what she needs, and perhaps this Jo'Rakha will find all he has been looking for this life of his – but these wonderings make Jo'Rakha think he is becoming less like Khajiiti and more like _dova_. This one smiles as she-dragon wakes up. Perhaps it is good for him to change, to see and learn. This Jo'Rakha will have to find out, yes? _Mehrrunz, I understand why you play with this Khajiiti so – you are teaching him, and though he learns slowly to start, we will get better._ There is much to do, this Jo'Rakha will do it, and he will do it so long as he lives, and there are tailless ones who try to change for bad. He feels it is his destiny to do this, and all of this world will know of all this one Khajiiti and his _dova_ can do. "Good morning, Aazbriidun," this one greets.

She-dragon hums. "_Drem yol lok_, greetings, Jo'Rakha."

"_Drem yol lok_," this one repeats.

"Peace, fire, sky; greetings," Aazbriidun explains to this one, and looks at him. "This Jo'Rakha wishes to learn your tongue, and he thinks he can breathe fire like Aazbriidun."

"You can _Thu'um_, _Kaaz_? Few can _Thu'um_, Shout with _rot se suleyk, _words of power. Show me," she moves, her wing-arms turning her. Jo'Rakha stands, and he shows his _Thu'um_. The she-dragon is now very quiet, and Jo'Rakha wonders if he did the right thing – perhaps this is _not_ his destiny to change this world of his…. "_Dovakiini los Kaaz,_" she said. "You are Dragonborn."

"Dragonborn?"

"The One who will defeat Alduin, who was lost in time until the last of the _Dovahkiin_ could defeat him once and for all. Alduin, _Feyn do Jun,_ ruled all with hard will. He cannot rule again, _Dovahkiin_!"

Aazbriidun was scared? Jo'Rakha never thought such a creature – strong, big, and fire-breathing – would ever be scared of anything… "Teach me these words of power, and this one will help save his world from this other dragon. This Jo'Rakha doesn't know how he will do that, but he will try, and he will find a way."

Aazbriidun looks a little less worried. "_Geh_; yes, I will help you, _Dovahkiin_."

"First, we have a small thing to deal with," this one smiles, he knows he must do this first.

"Oh? What is that, _Kaaz_?" Aazbriidun follows this Khajiiti to the edge of his cave.

"We must tell these tailless ones that they are fighting the wrong ones, and that the Dragonborn has come." Jo'Rakha stands tall, his tail twitching. He will have adventure, he will see the world. And he will be _Dovahkiin_, with his _dova_ friend.

_oOo_

**Translations:**

The grammar of the Dragon language is strange, and is missing a few words from English, so if transliterated, the phrases won't mean exactly what they say, although the idea is there. If anyone has a better version of phrases I have here, please leave a polite review on how to fix it, or send me a PM. Thanks in advance, and I'll have posted a link to the UESP Wiki on the language on my profile for any who are interested in the Dragon Language.

Kaaz Cat/Khajiit

Yol Fire

Dovah, Dov Dragon, Dragonkind

Dovaae Dragons

Fron Kin

Joorre Mortals

Keizaal Skyrim

Bruniik Savage

Tinvaak Talk

Dir, ahrk krii wah tinvaak Dying, and killing to talk

Dovahkiin(ne) Dragonborn(s)

Sos uv suleyk Blood and power

Aazbriidun Mercy Beauty Grace

Drem Yol Lok Peace Fire Sky (Greetings, Fair flying weather)

Thu'um Shout (Dragon Shout)

Rot se suleyk Word(s) of power

Dovahkiini los Kaaz The Dragonborn is Khajiit

Feyn do Jun Bane of Kings

Geh Yes


End file.
